


An Average day at home

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, brotherly stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: Mika stuff. I couldn't find any prompts so i just started writing and saw where it took me. This happened.We have been working on setting in Creative writing so if you could give me some feedback on my description of the setting it would be much appreciated, don't feel obliged to however.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Liberties have been taken with Mika's house and the area of London it is in, as well as its location relative to his parents.

The day dawned warm and bright. The sky was periwinkle blue and a few rays of the brilliant sunlight filtered unhindered into the moderately sized bedroom where the tall curly haired man slept, laying haphazardly on his tummy with his long limbs extended out in all directions, covering a peculiar amount of space on the comfortable memory foam mattress. 

As the dazzling beams of light hit his face, Mika groaned and buried his face further into his pillow and unconsciously reaching his arms out for the Greek man who could usually be found sharing the nest of sheets and blankets that Mika constructed throughout his restless nights.

When the warm body of Andy could not be located, he groaned in irritation. Andy was a morning person. Morning people were not to be trusted.

It was with the usual reluctance the Mika heaved himself from the comfort of his quilt-cocoon and pulled on his clothing for the day. He had no plans, so put no effort into the choice, plucking the first thing he saw from each drawer and tugging it on, still halfway in the heavy clutches of sleep. 

Mika navigated his way down the stairs, dodging the array of plastic dog toys that Amira had abandoned there, and grasping the solid oak banister in his left hand. 

The sound of the early morning news flooded into the hall from the living room where Mika knew that he would find Andy curled up on the sofa with a cup of coffee cradled between his fingers, half paying attention to the News reader, and half occupied with the crossword puzzle from the newspaper which was delivered promptly to their house each day. 

When Mika passed through the doorway, a smile graced his lips, and he shuffled tiredly across to join his boyfriend on the sofa. 

Andy immediately moved to accommodate him, and Mika rested with Andy’s arm tucked snugly around him. He was so warm, and so comfortable and being around Andy always created a bubble of safety and security causing Mika to begin to be gently lulled to sleep by the steady sound of Andy’s breathing above him and by the monotonous voice on the television.

Andy’s smooth deep voice withdrew Mika gently from his slumber.

“You can’t go back to sleep for very long. We are visiting your mother today.” Andy reminded him. Mika had forgotten actually, so he nodded and kept his eyes open, clutching onto Andy’s t-shirt with his eyes now focussed on the weatherman who was dully listing of the weather forecast and indicating to various places on the map with his hands.

Mika was beginning to feel hungry so he detached himself from Andy, a little more awake then he was previously and went into the kitchen to find himself some breakfast. 

The dogs were still furiously wolfing down their food at a feverish pace, as if afraid the other would try to appropriate it from them while their back was turned.   
Mika’s favourite cereal was Coco Pops so he poured a small serving into a sparkling clean bowl and flooded it in semi-skimmed milk. He also poured himself a glass of smooth orange juice from the fridge and sat down at the beautiful oak kitchen table to eat it. 

When he had finished and washed up his bowl, spoon and glass, He went into the hallway and pulled on his favourite pair of glittery converse. Andy joined him moments late, now wearing his own pair of converse.

“Nice shirt” Andy said smirking. Mika looked down at the item of clothing he had hastily grabbed that morning and immediately saw the source of Andy’s mirth. 

It was the t-shirt with ‘Boum Boum Boum’ printed on it in orange letters that Andy had brought from the internet for a joke. 

He considered changing, but couldn’t summon the energy before clipping the dogs to their leashes and leading them out of the front door.

London was busy so they decided not to take the car and to walk instead. It was rush hour and the roads were packed with cars of angry employees, desperately endeavouring to reach the correct building in time for work. Mika couldn’t imagine having gone of those jobs. He wasn’t very punctual at times and would surely be fired very quickly. 

Mika’s parents didn’t live too far away so the journey wasn’t particularly taxing, especially as it presented them with the opportunity to exercise the dogs before arriving. 

When they arrived at the house, Mika knocked merrily on the door. The small walk had woken him fully and he was soon morphing into his more energetic persona.

The door was opened immediately by Mika’s mother Joanie who pulled her oldest son forward into a bear hug that could only be given by a mother to one of her children. She gave the same hug to Andy, who she considered her son in law, one of the family, despite he and Mika having not gotten officially married yet. 

Mika’s father, Michael, followed Joanie’s example in hugging the two men warmly before crouching down to the two magnificent golden retriever’s and scratching their ears.

The only other person at the house that day was Fortuné who grinned at him mischievously. Mika rolled his eyes at his younger brother and they hugged in a way that only brothers could, with love, but also a little uncertainty over whether the other one was pranking them. 

Andy had originally thought them paranoid but now had on many occasions witnessed the practical jokes that the two brothers played on one another and realised that caution was probably best. 

 

A few hours later, Mika and Andy were preparing to go back home. As it turned out, Fortuné did have some pranks planned and Mika fell victim to them on multiple occasions, each time vowing to return with a better one.

It had only gotten warmer throughout the day, and it was swelteringly hot. They walked fairly slowly back to the house so as to not get exhausted so it took them a little longer to make the journey but they were in no rush. 

The street appeared to be desolate, everyone had taken cover from the heat inside their air conditioned homes and businesses. 

Once the door to their house was shut, Mika immediately stripped off his shirt and trousers in an attempt to cool down and made his way into the kitchen to get and iced drink. 

Andy kept his clothing on his body, but he did unbutton his shirt a little bit then collapsed in a pile of limbs on the sofa. Melachi tried to join him, but he stopped her, telling her that it was too hot to have a giant furry dog laying on him.

Mika finished his drink and then dropped down next to him, pulling out his phone to read some of his tweets from fans. 

They stayed like this for hours, each other’s company enough to stave away their boredom.


End file.
